Cerca a D'Qar
Cerca a D'Qar foi uma batalha ocorrida no Sistema Ileenium em 34 DBY entre as forças da Resistência e Primeira Ordem. Histórico Prelúdio Como resultado da Batalha da Base Starkiller, a Base Starkiller foi destruída mas as forças remanescentes da Resistência foram perseguidas até sua base, o planeta D'Qar no Sistema Ileenium. Após a chegada das forças da Resistência na base logo foi identificado que a Primeira Ordem havia, de alguma forma, conseguido seguir suas forças até seu planeta, tendo identificado essa questão, Leia Organa de imediato decretou a evacuação da base, ficando Kaydel Ko Connix como responsável por sua evacuação. Leia ordenou que o Esquadrão Negro (Resistência) e o Esquadrão Inferno (Resistência) saíssem em busca de aliados e pessoal sobrevivente da Nova República, enquanto isso, Poe Dameron liderou um ataque para ganhar tempo para a evacuação. A distração de Poe Dameron Logo que chegaram no Sistema Ileenium, três Destróier Estelar classe Resurgente, incluindo a nau capitânia de Armitage Hux e Kylo Ren, a Finalizador encontraram a Resistência em pelo processo de evacuação. Hux então ordena que o Capitão Moden Canady, a bordo do Couraçado de Sítio classe Mandator IV Fulminatrix que acabou de chegar no Sistema disparasse contra a Base da Resistência no planeta D'Qar. Nesse momento, Poe Dameron a bordo de seu X-Wing chegou próximo à Fulminatrix e, através de um tentativa de comunicação, causou uma distração em Hux, fazendo com que ganhasse tempo para carregar uma turbina que foi acoplado de ultimo momento em sua nave. Após a carga dessa turbina, Poe utilizou para se aproximar da Fulminatrix e destruir todos os canhões de superfície que haviam no Couraçado, somente depois Hux demandou que os TIEs fossem lançados. Apesar da perseguição, quando o ultimo canhão foi destruído, Poe comandou o avanço do resto das naves. Evacuação e Destruição da Base Enquanto Poe estava distraindo a Primeira Ordem, Connix estava coordenando a retirada de todo o equipamento e pessoal possível utilizando Cargueiros U-55. Justamento ao final da evacuação, no momento que o ultimo cargueiro levantou voô, a base foi destruída por tiros de Canhão Orbital da Fulminatrix. Todos os transportes se dirigiram para a Raddus (nave) que estava sendo escoltada pelas naves Anodyne (Nebulon-C), Ninka e Vigília (classe Vakbeor). Ataque à Fulminatrix Após a ordem de Poe iniciou a aproximação dos Esquadrão Cobalto (Resistência), Esquadrão Carmin (Resistência), Esquadrão Vermelho (Resistência) e Esquadrão Azul (Resistência). Com os Esquadrões Cobalto e Carmim composto por Bombardeiros Estelares adotando uma formação cerrada e os demais esquadrões protegendo os bombardeiros. Um enxame de TIEs se aproximaram dos atacantes, iniciando um combate que vitimou três X-wing T-70 e todos os bombardeiros. Antes de sua destruição, o bombardeiro Cobalto Martelo conseguiu despejar suas bombas na Fulminatrix levando-a a destruição. Consequências Após a destruição da Fulminatrix as forças da Resistência conseguiram fugir mas as forças da Primeira Ordem utilizaram uma nova tecnologia que conseguia rastrear as naves mesmo após o salto, dando inicio à Ataque à frota da Resistência. Aparições *''The Last Jedi: Cobalt Squadron'' * * *''Star Wars Episódio VIII: Os Últimos Jedi (Romance)'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: A Junior Novel'' *''The Last Jedi: Rey's Journey'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose and Finn's Secret Mission'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 2'' * *''Poe Dameron 28'' *''Poe Dameron 29'' *''Poe Dameron 30'' *''Poe Dameron 31'' *''Choose Your Destiny: A Finn & Poe Adventure'' *''Spark of the Resistance'' }} Fontes * * * * *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: A-Wing Deluxe Book and 3D Wood Model'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi Activity Book with Stickers'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Heroes of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Official Collector's Edition'' * * *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas e referências